Shinpi no Rasen
Shinpi no Rasen (神秘の螺旋), translated as "Mystic Spiral", is a song performed by Japanese actor, Yukihiro Takiguchi. It is the ending song for Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4; it can be found on one of the game's character drama and soundtrack CDs, Amesora no Shou. Takiguchi also voices a traveling bard in the game who follows the protagonist's party as a minor support character. He promises to someday sing about her adventures, which is the in-game's reason for having the song. An instrumental version plays during promotional videos and within various character routes. Credits :Lyrics: Mami Takuba :Composition, Arrangement: Kazuya Nishioka :Koei label Lyrics Kanji= :くりかえす　時間の運（なみ） :くりかえす　神秘の螺旋 :くりかえす　無限の祈り :人は痛み　抱いて目覚めるだろう… :天を　掛ける船 :青き　空をゆく :そして　舞い降りる　あなた :誰も届かない　そんな真実は :決してないのだと　思う :決してない :くりかえす　時間の運（なみ） :くりかえす　神秘の螺旋 :遥かなる　時空（とき）を超えれば :人は変わる　まぶしく強きものに… :何も変わらない　そんな永遠を :きっと変えること　誓う :変えられる :くりかえす　儚い夢 :くりかえす　無限の祈り :遥かなる　時空（とき）を超えれば :人は出会い　別れまためぐり逢う… :…　天秤が　微笑んで揺れる :眼を閉じた龍 :その声は　王たる者だけしか :聞けぬ　声なき声　… :くりかえす　時間の運（なみ） :くりかえす　神秘の螺旋 :遥かなる　時空（とき）を超えれば :人は変わる　まぶしく強きものに… :くりかえす　儚い夢 :くりかえす　無限の祈り :遥かなる　時空（とき）を超えれば :人は出会い　別れまためぐり逢う… |-|Romaji= :kurikaesu　toki no nami :kurikaesu　shinpi no rasen :kurikaesu　mugen no inori :hito wa itami　daite mezamerudarou… :ten wo　kakeru fune :aoki　sora wo yuku :soshite　maioriru　anata :dare mo todokanai　sonna shinjitsu wa :kesshitenai no dato　omou :kesshitenai :kurikaesu　toki no nami :kurikaesu　shinpi no rasen :harukanaru　toki wo koereba :hito wa kawaru mabushiku tsuyokimono ni… :nani mo kawaranai　sonna eien wo :kitto kaerukoto　chikau :kaerareru :kurikaesu　hakanai yume :kurikaesu　mugen no inori :harukanaru　toki wo koereba :hito wa deai　wakare mata meguriau… :…　tenbin ga　hohonde yureru :me wo tojita ryuu :sono koe wa　outarumono dakeshika :kikenu　koenaki koe　… :kurikaesu　toki no nami :kurikaesu　shinpi no rasen :harukanaru　toki wo koereba :hito wa kawaru mabushiku tsuyokimono ni… :kurikaesu　hakanai yume :kurikaesu　mugen no inori :harukanaru　toki wo koereba :hito wa deai　wakare mata meguriau… |-|English Translation= :The flow of time repeats :The mystic spiral repeats :The infinite prayer repeats :Will he awaken to the people's pain…? :The soaring ship heads towards the heavens :into the blue sky :and then you descended :No one could reach for reality :I would have never thought about it :Never :The flow of time repeats :The mystic spiral repeats :If we could transcend space-time, :people can change into radiant beings of strength… :In this unchanging eternity, :I know change will come, I swear it :I'll see it change :The ephemeral dream repeats :The endless prayer repeats :If we were to transcend to a faraway era, :people can meet, depart, and reunite again… :…　My smile wavers with the tipping scales :The dragon with its closed eyes :Only those of royalty can hear :its mute voiceless voice　… :The flow of time repeats :The mystic spiral repeats :If we were to travel to a faraway time, :people can change into radiant beings of strength… :The ephemeral dream repeats :The endless prayer repeats :If we were to travel to a faraway time, :people can meet, depart, and reunite again… External Links *Aizouban promotional video playing song in the background *Takiguchi blog post Category:Songs